


Just Let Go

by manixzen



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, HP Kinktober 2020, Light Pain Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Predicament Bondage, Safewords, Spell Play, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: Draco struggles with letting go of his need for control, both at work and at home. Harry can help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952512
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020, Some smut





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Miri, for betaing!
> 
> Written for the HP Kinktober 2020  
>  **Day 5: Spell Play**
> 
> This is by far the smuttiest smut I’ve ever written, so I hope you enjoy! Also, I finally joined the last decade and got a Tumblr! Follow me [here](https://manixzen.tumblr.com/). I might even remember to update it!

Harry took a deep breath, knowing his husband was baiting him. They’d barely made it through dinner without a fight, and now he was needling Harry non-stop while they did dishes.

At the latest snarky retort, Harry put the dish towel down on the counter, asking, “Do you want to cancel tonight?”

Draco stilled. “No.”

“You don’t seem like you are in the mood for this. We can watch tv or have a night in.” As frustrated as Harry was, he also didn’t ever want his husband to feel an obligation to play, regardless of what they had planned. Life happened; sometimes there were other human needs that had to take precedence, like relaxing or just being there for each other.

“I’m—No, Harry. It was just a bad day at work. I need—” he trailed off, looking frustrated.

Harry took a step towards him, running a hand down his arm. “I’m not going to take this attitude once we start playing. Are you sure?”

Draco inhaled sharply and nodded quickly, looking down.

“Okay. Go upstairs and get ready. Wait for me in front of the bed, in position.”

He nodded again. Harry kissed his cheek, and then Draco headed towards the stairs, moving considerably faster than he had been while helping with the dishes.

Harry took his time cleaning up, knowing Draco would need some time to get in the right headspace. He washed the remaining pots and pans, put the dishes away, and even cleaned the hob. Some of it was giving his husband the time he needed; some of it was making him wait. He could use the reminder of who was in charge once they were playing.

Once Harry was done and felt it had been long enough, he headed upstairs. The lights were low and curtains were drawn. He was pleased to see Draco already in his collar, flushed and ready on the rug in front of their four-poster bed. Sitting back on his heels, legs spread and spine straight, his pale skin glowed against the dark blues of the traditional rug he knelt on and the dark mahogany of the bed behind him.

Harry could still see the tension in his body, though, still stressed. Harry could fix that.

Harry walked closer and ran his hand through Draco’s hair, gently tugging his head back. He ran a finger from his other hand along the edge of the thick leather collar.

“What do you need, Draco?”

Draco licked his lips and took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

Harry tugged sharply.

“I don’t know, sir.”

Harry loosened his grip. “I think you need to be still, Draco. Be forced to let go of your control. How does that sound, love?”

“Green, sir.” The flush on Draco’s chest spread, and Harry could see just how interested he was in that.

Harry smiled a little. He knew his husband expected some bondage, as that was one of the tried and true methods for calming Draco down when he was in a strop like this. Draco wanted to keep tight control over everything in his life, so when things started going sideways, when things happened beyond his control, he just tried harder to force it—to take back the control. Sometimes it took Harry wrestling the control from him for him to finally breathe.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

Draco scrambled up, getting into position perfectly. Harry took a minute to just admire the view and, not for the first time, wondered how he got so lucky to have this.

Harry walked over to their wardrobe, tapping his wand on the drawer on the bottom to unlock it, as he rolled around a few ideas in his head. He wanted Draco totally immobilized, but he wanted him to fight for it, to fight _through_ that need for control.

He grabbed some rope, thin magically-reinforced chains, and a few other items.

When he got back to the bed, he dumped a few of the items at the foot of the bed, out of Draco’s field of vision.

Harry could see that Draco was already painfully hard, dark spots of pre-come staining the navy sheets. Moving to the front of the bed to sit in front of him, Harry pulled him into a kiss. Deepening the kiss, he snaked a hand underneath to pinch Draco’s nipples, one after the other, until he could feel them pebbling up. He took his other hand and clipped a pair of nipple clamps on before pulling gently on the chain that connected them together, relishing the way Draco moaned into his mouth.

The clamps were a special purchase they’d made a couple of months ago. They were spelled to allow long-term use without damage and also keep the wearer from adjusting to them; there’d be no numbness and relief from wearing these after a period of time.

He took one of the thin chains he had grabbed from their wardrobe and clipped it to the middle of the nipple clamp chain. It was reinforced with magic to be far stronger than its size would suggest. Harry then threaded the new chain through Draco’s legs, pulling just tight enough for Draco’s form to waiver. He bowed out his back just slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his surely throbbing nipples.

Harry eased off the tension to leave just enough slack that Draco could straighten out again and clipped it onto one of the many hooks in their footboard.

Careful of the chain, Harry climbed up on the back of the bed, straddling one of his legs. He ran his hands along the outsides of the long legs in front of him, up to his pert ass, which was fully presenting a furrowed hole. Harry wanted to sink into it already, but not yet. He needed to take him apart first.

He must have taken too long admiring the view because Draco huffed in impatience. Draco was clearly expecting that Harry would be fucking him like this, but Harry had bigger plans.

“Problem, my love?”

“Are you going to get on with it?”

Harry smiled, knowing Draco couldn’t see it. Then he slapped him on the ass hard, causing Draco to jerk forward, pulling the chain taut. A loud hiss came out of the other man.

“Problem?”

“No, sir.” Draco let out a long breath. His tone was still aggravated, but Harry knew it wouldn’t be for long.

Even though Draco knew better than to sass during a scene, he usually did anyway, and Harry kind of loved it. He loved it even better when Draco was so far gone at the end of the night that he had no sass left, though.

The warning slap did the trick, and Draco calmed back down. Harry cast a few cleaning spells on the other man and then grabbed a bottle of lube.

He lubed up his fingers and pushed in two slowly, resting his other hand on the curve of Draco’s arse. Every so often, as Harry pushed in deep, Draco would arch forward, pulling at the nipple clamps; there would be a hiss, a sharp inhale, just enough for Harry to know Draco had pulled too far. He could feel tension building back up in the man. He wasn’t sure if it was from the stimulation or that Draco was anticipating either being fucked or tied up before moving on to other activities. 

But Harry had other ideas for how to immobilize him tonight.

After he was sure that Draco was loose enough, he grabbed the anal hook he’d deposited at the end of the bed earlier and thickly lubed that up. He gently brought the ball end up to Draco’s puckered hole, now slightly pink from Harry’s earlier attention and applied pressure, going slow. It wasn’t the smallest one they owned. He pushed just a little harder until Draco’s hole started to give way and admit the hard metal.

A moan escaped the man.

Harry was sure it felt good. For now.

Once it was fully seated, he pulled it up until it was as deep as it could go, and grabbed another thin chain. Attaching it to the end of the hook, he pulled it gently up Draco’s back, loving the way the shine of the small links looked against his pale skin. Harry slipped off the bed, careful not to pull too hard while repositioning.

Harry ran his free hand along Draco’s collar. The collar, like most of their toys, was magic and spelled for safety. It wouldn't allow his breathing to be restricted at any point. 

He pulled the collar back just enough to force him to arch his back, forcing his chest forward and the nipple clamps to pull tight. At the same time, he pulled the hook just tight enough to cause some discomfort.

The whimper that escaped Draco caused Harry to swell so fully that his jeans became uncomfortably tight. He’d deal with that in good time.

“Color?”

“Green. Green, sir. Green.” Draco whimpered out.

Harry leaned forward and kissed the back of his shoulder and then pulled the collar just a little tighter to clasp the chain onto it before releasing it. Stepping away from the bed to view his masterpiece, Harry felt his heart race—Draco was beautiful like this. Completely immobilized. Any movement in any direction would hurt beyond the discomfort from the _just on the knife’s edge of pain_ that he knew his husband was currently feeling.

Harry waved his wand, pulling the chair from the corner of their room closer to the bed towards the headboard to stay just in the corner of Draco’s vision. He grabbed a book off the nightstand, knowing full well he wasn’t going to be able to focus, but also knowing that it pushed every kinky button his husband had when Harry pretended to be apathetic to Draco’s situation.

Unzipping his jeans to relieve some pressure, Harry pulled his own cock out finally and gave it a couple of strokes. Given the view in front of him, he knew it wouldn’t take much and refrained from getting himself off yet. The only way he wanted to come was deep in his husband’s arse later that night.

He settled into the chair and flipped open the book to a random page, doing his best to pretend to be deeply engrossed in his reading. He let his eyes flick up to rove over Draco’s tense form, to see the sweat beading up on his forehead from the strain of trying to hold the position. Watching him make slight adjustments to his position to try to get more comfortable.

After a few minutes, it appeared that Draco had found a good equilibrium and was starting to relax. Well, Harry couldn’t have that. He bit back a smile as he subtly grabbed his wand.

 _Rictusempra minora,_ Harry cast silently, slowly moving his wand to the side as he watched the very gentle tickling spell move along Draco’s body.

Draco started trembling, as he jerked slightly away from whatever area of his back was under assault. Hissing and whining as both the hook in his ass and the clamps on his nipples tightened in turn, forcing him to stillness even as his body fought to move.

“Harry, please...” he whinged.

“Not yet, love. You’ve got a little longer.”

Draco let out a long whimper but didn’t complain again.

But there was just one more thing Harry wanted to do.

He released the _rictusempra_ and then ducked down slightly to get a better view and aimed his wand carefully, “ _Incarcerous_.” He watched a rope wrap itself around Draco’s balls. Once it was safely secure, he flicked his wand towards the headboard, pulling the rope just taut enough to cause Draco to try to tilt his hips forward to relieve the strain on his balls. Of course, he didn’t get far before the anal hook kept him firmly in place. He trembled as he tried to find the balance, trying to still himself.

Harry could see the chain pulled mercilessly tight from where it connected to those harsh clamps on his nipples, trying to draw his chest downward. But the arch in his back, forced by the chain pulled tight between his collar and the hook buried deep inside of him, drove his chest forward instead.

His balls were now stretched brutally toward the headboard, straining against the tight rope that bound them. A slight tremor ran through his limbs, likely from holding the forced position for so long. 

A long, low whine reverberated through the room, and Harry’s cock throbbed. It was taking every fibre of control he had not to banish it all and take him right then. But they weren’t done yet. Harry could feel Draco finally starting to let go of his need for control and just let things happen as they would.

“Harry...” Draco was panting now.

“Just let go, love.” Harry went back to his book and waited until Draco adjusted and looked comfortable again. Well, as comfortable as he could be given the circumstances.

He recast the gentle tickling spell, running it along Draco’s long, lithe body. He made sure to hit all his sensitive areas this time, relishing the sounds it pulled from the other man. He dragged the spell slowly along Draco’s limbs, along his arms, dipping into his armpits, down his ribs that were heaving with sharp breaths.

Harry moved his wand slightly to pull the spell farther down, letting it rest on the side of Draco’s sensitive stomach, then his sharp hip. Harry sat back and enjoyed the whimpers and cries that came with each movement of the spell. He savoured watching the man fight against his instincts, as he tried to pull away from the spell, the small jerks of his muscles as they flexed. He watched him try to get away from the sensations, only to be pulled back with pain—from his swollen, tortured nipples, from the sharp pull on his balls, which must have been burning by then.

“Fuck, Harry, fuckfuckfuck.”

“Do I need to gag you, love?”

Harry dragged the spell to his feet, watching Draco fighting against his need to squirm and move.

“Nononono. Nooooooo.” Draco let out a sob.

“No, you don’t need the gag? Or no to the feet?” Harry asked, smirking, knowing full well that Draco would use his safeword if needed.

“Not the feet, not—” Draco panted out. “Just something else... instead—”

Still trying to control the situation then, Harry thought.

“It’s hard to read this book with you talking, you know, but I do enjoy hearing the noises coming out of you.”

Draco let out another whimper at that and then started pleading again.

“I think that’s enough talking for now, love. Use the safespell if you need.” Harry flicked his wand sending a small ball over to Draco’s hand. 

Draco grasped the ball when it nudged against his fingers and nodded. Three quick squeezes in succession would send Harry a message loud and clear that his husband was safe-wording out.

“Color?”

“Green, sir,” Draco replied in a sulky whinge.

“ _Langlock_ ,” Harry cast, hearing Draco grunt as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He’d be able to breathe normally, whimper and cry all he needed, but it would keep him from trying to negotiate his way out. 

“Now, I have some reading to do, if you don’t mind.”

Harry made a show of turning pages every few minutes, occasionally casting on Draco to make him squirm, occasionally just ignoring him.

He took his time, helping Draco slowly let go. Waiting until Draco gave in, letting Harry do with him as he pleased. Harry could sense the change in the room when it happened. The whimpers felt freer; the moans and sharp inhales became louder and unrestrained, filling the room with the sounds of his suffering. 

Harry let it go on a bit longer even then. 

Once he was sure Draco was thoroughly and completely wrecked, Harry closed the book and took a long look at his beautiful husband.

Sweat was beading down his sides and back, his skin flushed from his neck all the way down to the dimples above his arse. The slight pink of his skin standing out starkly against the navy of the sheets, even in the low lighting of the room.

The rope to the headboard was pulled tight, Draco’s cock hard and leaking where it rested against it. Harry could see his swollen balls straining against their restraint. The chains running under his body to the footboard and down his back were equally taut; ruthlessly stretched to the hard metal hook and the chain to the clamps alike. His muscles were all trembling slightly, a physical tension radiating off him just as surely as the emotional calmness Harry was certain he was now feeling.

Harry couldn’t suppress the small smile on his face.

He put the book down on the chair and walked over to Draco. Harry ran his hand gently along his back, feeling his skin break out in gooseflesh beneath Harry’s touch. Draco started to instinctively lean into the touch only to have his restraints pull tight, a sob escaping his lips.

Harry reached under him, rolling Draco’s tortured balls in his hand, before releasing them from the rope, relishing in how swollen they were. Draco let out another long whinge as they were released, and Harry knew they must feel like they were on fire.

He released the nipple clamps next as Draco sobbed out his relief, his head still forced up and back by the collar securely holding his body in a gentle arch.

Wanting to see him strain against the hook one last time, Harry kneaded his arse before slapping it in quick succession. He alternated between the cheeks haphazardly, ensuring there was no pattern to the sudden onslaught. Draco cried out as his body desperately tried to escape the pain on his arse cheeks, only to be forced to keep his position.

Once his skin had bloomed a deep red from the assault, Harry climbed behind him on the bed, running his hands up and down his sides.

“Shhh. You’ve done so well, love. Just beautiful.”

Harry released the tongue lock, and Draco let out a long shaky breath.

“Harry...”

Harry gently worked out the hook, running his free hand down Draco’s side.

“Do you need to lay down?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded, still trembling, so Harry grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips. Draco collapsed inelegantly with a sigh. 

Harry pulled off his t-shirt and shimmied out of his jeans, giving the wrecked man only a minute to relax before Harry slicked himself up and pushed in.

“God, you’re perfect,” Harry said, as he bottomed out.

Draco moaned loudly and freely, pushing back against Harry just a bit. 

Harry started moving slowly. He wasn’t going to last long; he’d been painfully hard for far too long. He knew Draco wasn’t likely going to be able to come in this position, cock pushed down into a pillow, so he didn’t worry too much about it.

Only a few minutes later, Harry shuddered out his release, Draco moaning loudly underneath him on the last few hard thrusts. As soon as he pulled out, he flipped Draco over, lowering himself over his husband’s very angry-looking cock. He’d also been hard for most of the evening.

Harry decided Draco’d had enough torment for the evening and dove right in, sucking him down to the root.

“Harry— nghhhhh. Oh, fuck, oh gods.” Draco moaned and babbled, his voice cracking. Harry glanced up to see Draco grasping at the sheets for purchase. His hair damp and plastered on his forehead, his normally pale skin flushed. 

Harry bobbed his head, taking him deep over and over. Draco had also been riding the edge for too long and came quickly, shouting out his orgasm. Harry smiled around his cock. Draco never let himself be loud, never really let himself go, until he was totally and thoroughly gone from submission.

After gently sucking him through his orgasm, Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on both of them and pulled the covers over them as he curled next to his husband.

Draco curled toward him and looked like he was five seconds from sleep.

“Better?” Harry whispered, kissing his temple.

“Fucking fantastic,” Draco replied, sleepily. 

Harry chuckled and watched as his eyes drooped shut, a small smile on his relaxed face. Exhausted himself, Harry let sleep start to overtake him, knowing the smile on his own face fully mirrored his husband’s.


End file.
